Agent Danvers investigates the Darker DC Universe
by DarkerDC
Summary: Alex investigates what has happened to Supergirl.


**Agent Danvers Investigates the Darker DC Universe.**

They come. They always come. Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends. Someone always comes to discover what happened to their precious little snowflake. It was no different this time with Supergirl and DEO agent Alex Danvers would soon share the same fate as her adoptive alien sibling.

Alex confidently burst into the Black Python's apartment. She was dressed in her skin tight black tactical uniform. The diminutive brunette almost looked comical standing before the reclining nude black man. He didn't even get up from his chair, just spread his legs so she could see more of her adversary.

He was more than prepared for her arrival. No "outsider" enters the neighborhood without word quickly spreading. It was the same series of questions, "who are you, what did you do,… how?" His response… to push the play button on a remote and the TV came to life.

It was Supergirl's first interracial encounter in this very room. The Girl of Steel just flew in, stripped her panties and started fucking.

Alex was disappointed. Only Kara, could make getting blacked… so vanilla. Clothed, missionary… no dirty talking.

The DVR continued to play… showing the now infamous lap dance. People had their doubts. It could have been fake, an impersonator in a costume since Kara's back was to the window. The public perception was Supergirl would never behave like that.

Alex thought this is more like it… for all to see. Alex had always been jealous of her adopted sister. She relished the expression on the blonde's face as Kara writhed… taking inch after inch of black cock. Supergirl threw her head back, tightening her already pert breasts… the black shaft spreading Supergirl's swollen sweet sex wide.

Alex's felt flush, her face had a glazed look and her eyes were focused on infinity. Her nipples started to rise as her breasts firmed.

Her arousal wasn't lost on him. She wasn't reacting to his actions on the screen… like other investigating women had… but to Supergirl. As a keen student of human nature, he knew that Alex Danvers didn't want black cock, didn't like white dick…she was a lesbian.

He slowed the play rate of the video and zoomed in on Kara's sweet spot. Alex was mesmerized by the tan inner thighs, shaved blonde pubic region, the varying pink hues of Kara's aroused clit…the delicate details of each exquisite fold.

Supergirl had to concentrate on flying. She had to concentrate on everything now. She had become so submissive that a little stray thought or hint of arousal and her powers would fade.

Kara required a constant fix. She was addicted to black cock. She loved wrapping her lips around it. Jerking the massive shaft. Tasting his seed….

It was as if Supergirl tripped and tumbled out of the sky. Kara thankfully caught herself…She had to ignore the burning sensation in her as her hormones raged.

In her haste, she landed hard on the balcony. Kara could breathe a sigh of relief. Soon she would be blissfully serving her master…feeling his seed flow over and through her body. Or so she thought…

As Kara entered the apartment, her heart stopped. There was Alex. Why was Alex here? And what was she watching? A porn…She is watching me…

Supergirl looked to her master in shock. He just moved his eyes from Alex to the side and lifted his head slightly. Kara understood and amazingly her powers returned, briefly. She and Kara disappeared in a flash.

Alex was confused. She was watching TV and was now blinded by white light. It was so bright it was almost heavenly. She felt soft, warm and inviting and chilled at the same time. In an instant, Alex had been stripped of her uniform and was lying on the edge of a massive white bed.

She felt the mattress dip as Kara knelt behind her and propped her head up. Supergirl had her breasts exposed, mini-shirt hiked up and panty-less. The bright colors of her uniform were an amazing contrast to the all-white room and only highlight even more the erotic imagery.

Alex wasn't hallucinating. Her adopted sister, friend, sibling rival was massaging her breasts. Fingers softly moving closer to the nipples, flirting around the areola, flicking the hard nipples with her fingernails and rolling the engorged distended nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Alex shuddered in fascination and pleasure. She was so relaxed, a purring sound emanated deep from her throat. Alex's entire areola puffed up as her arousal grew. Moisture was appearing on her pussy lips. Her clit was swollen and engorged. She was ready.

The door opened. Alex and Kara looked up as the dark stranger entered the room. He was not as muscular as Kara's master but still handsome. Blue black tribal tattoos covered his arms and chest. His cock was hot hard and throbbing with power.

Kara was secretly pleased to see that Alex's new master was not as fit as hers. Supergirl was also weakened by sadness, she would have to wait before receiving her black shaft of steel.

Alex glanced down at his crotch. She wanted to see it. She wanted to feel it. And she wasn't disappointed. His long cock out was flexing to full erection as his large dark hands spread her legs wide. She moaned with desire as he ran the fat head of his cock up and down her rapidly lubricating slit.

She winced a little as her pussy spread open for him. Alex trembled as her wet pussy felt the heat emanating from the encroaching black cock. There was so much heat and wetness. The fit was so snug. Alex's pussy was gripping the cock like a vice, such a tight fit.

Alex had given into the pleasure. She wanted to discover what had happened to Supergirl. She found out herself… on her back, spreading her legs wide to receive a foot-long black cock.


End file.
